Rapper and the Grey Days Episode 6
'Summary' Rapper, Rei and Steve advance through Japan, where they reunite with an old stalker. 'Characters' *Rapper *Rei *Victoria *Steve *Ninjas *Death 'Transcript' (Rapper, Rei and Steve were walking through Japan, while Rei looks at all of the shops and environment Japan had to offer.) Rei: (to herself) Okay. There has got to be a chocolate shop somewhere... Steve: You mean these? (shows her a chocolate box he bought from the shop) Rei: Whoa! (takes the box) Where'd you find this?! (Steve points to the Japanese shop.) (Rei rushes inside.) Rei: (off-screen) Woo-hoo! Rapper: Stop trying to be nice to Rei! Steve: Why? Rapper: LET"S NOT FORGET YOU HAVE A GIRL AT HOME! Steve: Hey, she's only 16, I usually help young ones. Rapper: (stunned) How the fuck did you even know she was 16?! (cuts to Rei in the shop.) Rei: Strawberry filling... Strawberry filling... Strawberry filling... Where the hell is the strawberry filling kinds? Steve: Uhh Rei? (points to the Strawberry filling section) Rei: Oh... I knew that... (walks over there) Rapper: We seriously do not have time for this! We need to go find Death! Steve: Hey, if that's what you want to do, go ahead. Rapper: (angry) You know what? Fine! I'll go and find Death on my own! (walks away) Rei: Yeah, whatever. (Rapper looks behind him and gives Rei the bird, Rapper then hides behind a wall, as Ninjas walk past.) Rapper: Shit... that was close... (Cuts to the Ninjas near Steve's boat.) Ninja #1: Oi! You think this is how they got here?! Ninja #2: Yeah! Well they won't be for much longer! (They start destroying the boat. It cuts back to Rapper and the others heading out the store.) Steve: So, anything else you want to look at Rei? Rei: Nah. The sweets are all that matter. Rapper: You know what? While you two go and be pussys, I'm gonna go and find Death on my- (Victoria jumps onto Rapper from nowhere.) Victoria: Ah HA! I found you Rapper! (Hugs Rapper in an unbreakable grip) If you need a partner, I am all yours! Rapper: EUGH! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU CRAZY BITCH! Steve: (shrieks) Who is this?! Rapper: (to Steve) THAT IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!! Victoria: Plus, I heard you and that bitch Rei broke up, so now I can be all yours! If you need anything... (Pulls out two miniguns) I'm here for you, and you only! Rapper: (looks at Rei and grins) Why yes Victoria, it's true, me and Rei have broken up, and I honestly must say... (wraps his arm around her) You seem to make a fine dandy killer. (Rei starts to become very jealous.) Rei: Oh what the fuck is he doing? Victoria: (To Rapper) Do you really think so? (Kisses Rapper on the cheek as she puts a minigun in his other hand) Rapper: In fact, why don't you help me find Death? I COULD use a hot killer, after all. (Rei gets more and more jealous of Rapper.) Victoria: (Squeals with excitement) YAY!!! I will be there for you Rapper all the time, I will even take a bullet for you, if that means your're still alive! Steve: (watches) Aww! A new relationship has begun! (Victoria points a shotgun at Steve.) Rapper: Whoa whoa whoa, easy Victoria, this is Steve, he's a friend of mine. Victoria: I know. (Giggles in a evil tone) I just wanted to hear someone say that. (Rei face palms, feeling more jealous.) Rei: (slowly wipes her face) (whispers) Nope. Nope. I'm not gonna fall for it. Ninjas: Hey! There they are! Rapper: Oh shit! Steve: What do we do?! Rapper: (spots some motorbikes) Hop on everybody! Time to ride dirty. (Everybody gets on a Motorbike) Victoria: (Claps her hands) This is so exciting! (Hops on the back of Rapper's motorbike) (Rei hops onto the back of Steve's motorbike as they drive off, the Ninjas chase them on their own motorbikes, Rapper throws a grenade back at a building, which crushes some Ninjas.) (Victoria pulls out an uzi and shoots any ninjas that appear in front of her and Rapper) (Steve knocks over barrels, as oil spills on the road, some ninjas slip as they fall to the ground to death.) Rei: Wow! (to Steve) That was so cool of you! Steve: (Blushes) Thanks. Never knew I- (Rei kisses Steve's cheek.) Victoria: (While shooting Ninjas with her Uzi) My Rapper, it seems like your ex girlfriend is trying to make you jealous by kissing that man with a haircut that looks like dogshit. Steve: (gets extremely angry) She's only kissing me as a thanks! And MY HAIR! IS! NOT!! DOGSHIT!!! (Steve starts rapidly firing a shotgun in the sky, causing them to fly back down at hit most of the Ninjas) Rapper: (wide-eyed) Whoa... Victoria: Rapper, do you know where we are going? Rapper: We gotta go back to Steve's boat. (They head towards the left, as they notice oil on the road.) Rapper: Oh SHIT! HANG ON! (Everybody spins their motorbikes as they drive along the oil, Rei falls off the motorbike as the Ninjas come towards her.) Rapper: REI! (Rapper throws Victoria onto the back of Steve's motorbike and heads back.) Steve: Rapper!! What are you doing?! Ninjas: GET THAT GIRL! Rei: (in pain) God...dammit! Victoria: NO!!! (Screams as Steve drives off with her) (Rei screams, Rapper grabs Rei, puts her on the end of his bike and tosses a grenade in the center, killing the rest of the ninjas as Rapper drives out the smoke, Rei looks up and smiles at Rapper.) Rei: ...Thanks... Rapper: (smiles) You never leave a friend behind. Not even a girl like you... (They stop near the pier, when they hop off, Victoria immediately dashes in and tightly hugs Rapper.) Victoria: We did it Rapper! We escaped! Now we must continue to find Death! Steve: Where's the boat?! Rapper: What boat? Steve: The boat I parked! It isn't here! Rapper: That's your problem, not mine... I'll go and find Death... Steve, take the girls home. (about to walk away) (Rei grabs Rapper's arm.) Rei: Wait. Rapper: What..? Rei: I decided that...I wanna go with you after all. Victoria: (Growls and tightens her fists) You know what? (Destroys one of the motorbikes with fists) FUCK YOU ALL!!! I will come next time for you RAPPER!! And you will be mine, FOREVER!! (Storms off) Rapper: Me and Rei started this quest, (holds her hand) Now we gotta finish it. But don't think we're getting back together anytime soon. (Victoria ignores them and pushes Steve into the water.) Rapper: Aaaand that's another reason why she isn't coming... because she's crazy.. Rei: (nods in agreement) Yup. Rapper: Girls these days. (shoots Victoria three times in the head) Steve: (noticed) Rapper! Why did you just-?! Rapper: Trust me, it's a long long story. (Rapper and Rei walk away.) Death: (watches them) UNBELIEVABLE! (growls) That's it... time to do this the hard way. (Death disappears as the sky turns grey.) (END) 'Trivia' *First and only time Rapper flirted with Victoria. 'Poll' What do you think about Episode 6? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Rapper and the Grey Days Episodes Category:July Releases